


Tourism

by fujoshism (fancypineapple)



Series: The Grand Sale of Kim Minseok's Virginity [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Absence of Chen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypineapple/pseuds/fujoshism
Summary: [Originally posted on September 6, 2013]Spin-off to Extra Bucks. Minseok's week together with Lu Han.





	Tourism

**Author's Note:**

> we drink in honor of the extra bucks direct sequel that i promised to many and never wrote

On the second day of Minseok’s infamous trip to Beijing, he’s too sore for sightseeing. His new friend, sponsor and personal Chinese predator, Lu Han, feels appropriately guilty for that, and pampers Minseok with affection all day.

“I’m sorry,” he says once in a while, when fetching Minseok a pillow or a cup of fancy coffee. For the first ten times, Minseok had made an effort to say ‘no need to apologize’ or ‘it’s okay, really!’ or anything similar, but Lu Han just wouldn’t quit apologizing, so he gave up.

“Minseok-ah,” the way Lu Han says his name is still weird to Minseok’s ears. “Where do you want to go tomorrow?”

Minseok blinks. It’s not really something he has put thought in. Prior to the trip, he had been a little too worried about the part where Lu Han claimed the goods to properly think about sightseeing. “Mm,” he pouts thoughtfully, tries to remember the names for classic Beijing sights. “I want to see the Forbidden City,” he confesses, finds his own idea too cliché, turns to Lu Han. “Do you have any suggestions?”

Lu Han doesn’t have any suggestions, but he does kiss Minseok on the lips out of the blue. It’s chaste and soft, completely different from the ones they shared the night before. Minseok can’t help but chuckle.

“Where did that come from?” he asks tauntingly, and Lu Han lets out an embarrassed giggle. The apparent embarrassment doesn’t stop him from kissing Minseok again, though.

“You’re too cute,” Lu Han answers simply, pressing his lips gently to the corner of Minseok’s mouth. “I want to kiss you all the time.”

Minseok’s chuckle is full of disbelief.

 

 

On the third day of Minseok’s infamous trip to Beijing, Lu Han takes him to see the Forbidden City.

It’s an amazing place. Minseok, fully recovered from his mildly brutal first time, finds himself unable to stop looking around with a dumb grin on his face, just like Lu Han is unable of getting his hands off Minseok.

“That one is the Palace of Heavenly Purity,” Lu Han points out, a hand firmly placed on Minseok’s lower back, and Minseok feels slightly unworthy of standing near an anything of Heavenly Purity. “During the Qing dynasty…”

Lu Han knows a lot about every palace, every gate, every corner, and Minseok has to admit it impresses him a little. While listening to Lu Han’s speech about the Hall of Mental Cultivation, Minseok feels Lu Han’s fingers ghost up his arm, and suspects that he’s being seduced. As the evening arrives and he’s shopping for souvenirs – one of the few moments Lu Han has let go of him – he finds the Chinese man staring at him with such intensity that Minseok can almost feel it pressing against his skin. Yep, definitely being seduced.

“Dinner?” Minseok asks when he’s done, and Lu Han seems to snap out of a trance. He has been staring all this time. By God, Lu Han is really creepy.

“Sounds nice,” and yet, when he smiles and offers his arm for Minseok to take (which he ignores), he doesn’t seem all that creepy anymore. He switches from normal to mildly attractive to borderline disgusting really fast. “There’s a place I want to take you, but it’s kind of far from here. Is it okay? Their duck is really nice.”

Minseok salivates. “Sounds fine,” he offers Lu Han a smile. Minseok is okay with being seduced if it involves Beijing duck.

 

After dinner, Lu Han takes Minseok back to his house – mansion – where he performs the final stage of his seduction: he kisses Minseok against the hallway wall, slow and gentle, like a waltz.

Minseok is getting a bit better at this whole kissing business. He’s still unable to fully concentrate, specially when Lu Han whimpers in pleasure and pulls him closer, but he thinks he’s reacting a bit more appropriately now, tilting his head when the circumstance asks for it, even sucking on Lu Han’s bottom lip as they part the kiss. The pink flush on Lu Han’s cheeks may indicate that he, too, thinks Minseok has improved. It may, indeed.

“Minseok-ah,” Lu Han calls out in a low voice. Minseok had no idea Lu Han’s voice could go that low. “Follow me.”

 _Nah, I’m gonna run away to Korea now_ , Minseok swallows his own sass and does as told. Lu Han guides him by the arm, taking him to the living room and sitting him on the couch, then kneeling on the floor, between Minseok’s slightly parted legs. Minseok has a very faint idea of what he’s about to do, and feels anxiousness rise to his chest.

“Lu Han sshi—” Stop, he wants to say. Let me shower first, he wants to say. Really, he has been out the whole day, it’s not really advisable to do that kind of thing before—no, Lu Han shouldn’t be pulling his zipper down, what is he doing! “Lu Han sshi!”

“Not Lu Han sshi, Minseok,” Lu Han’s voice sounds so firm that Minseok blinks in surprise. On his lips, Lu Han sports a mischievous grin. On his hands, Lu Han has the hem of Minseok’s underwear, which he’s shamelessly pulling down. “Just Lu Han.” And now on his hands there is something else.

Minseok’s body responds shamefully fast. He struggles to adjust himself to the situation, doesn’t really know what to do with his arms, lets them find their own place wherever, on his thigh, on the couch, _wherever_. He doesn’t have enough brain cells to control his own body, not when Lu Han is licking his lips in a way so suggestive it’s intimidating. 

“Have you done this before?” Lu Han cruelly asks as his hand does the _thing_. Does he really expect Minseok to answer? That’s a bit unfair. Minseok clears his throat awkwardly.

“I—no,” Focus, Minseok. Breathe. Talk. Function. Don’t stare. Lu Han grins.

“Well,” now that Lu Han’s mouth is so close to his genitals, Minseok happens to notice that he has fairly pretty lips. “Just sit back and enjoy.”

And Minseok does. 

 

 

 

On the fourth day of Minseok’s infamous trip to Beijing, Lu Han takes him to see the Temple of Heaven.

Minseok is sure he has never been somewhere so peaceful before. He’s also sure he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about blowjobs while in a sacred place, but it’s unavoidable, and it’s all. Lu Han’s. Fault.

For someone so obviously smitten, Lu Han sure has a spark of deviousness behind that pair of huge eyes. He knows what Minseok is thinking about. He _knows_. He behaves as if he knew, at least, with his non-stop grinning and heavy touching. People are staring at them at this point, and Minseok is sure he saw a girl snap a picture. It’s not enough to make Lu Han let go of him, though. 

“The original building was burned down by a fire caused by lightning,” Lu Han is whispering in his ear. Lu Han is whispering about the Hall of Prayer for Good Harvests in Minseok’s ear, while holding Minseok by his waist and pressing his chest against Minseok’s shoulders. There are probably better ways to give someone a tour. If not better, less scandalous. “This one is a reconstruction.”

Minseok pouts, managing to focus on the explanation for enough time to feel sorry for the ancient building. “That sucks,” he says while eyeing it sympathetically.

Lu Han hums in agreement, but Minseok suspects he’s not even paying attention to the building. Suddenly, the hands on Minseok’s waist are pulling him back, flush against Lu Han’s body. “You’re so cute,” Lu Han’s voice is low again, and, even though Minseok sort of wants to punch him for doing that in public, he has to admit it sounds quite nice. “Is it okay if I kiss you right now?”

“It’s not socially advised,” Minseok laughs feebly, looking around for any hints of a homophobic mob heading towards them. Nope, no one. But _still_.

“Would you hate it?” Lu Han asks, lips brushing against his ear. “Would you hate me?” Minseok wants to jokingly tell him that he hates him already, but he’s partially afraid it’ll kill Lu Han or something. 

Though, it’s not like he can say ‘no’ either. “Yes, I hate you already,” his voice is humorous, and, only to make sure Lu Han will not take it seriously, he lets his body mold itself against Lu Han’s, making himself comfortable there.

It’s a success! Lu Han chuckles, teeth grazing over Minseok’s earlobe. The minute his hands start caressing Minseok’s stomach is the minute Minseok decides it has to stop.

“Show me the Echo Wall,” to untangle himself from Lu Han’s embrace is a struggle, but Minseok is persistent and succeeds. Luckily, no one commits a hate crime against them, but he spots someone covering a child’s eyes nearby. Also, and this time he’s sure, a group of girls is snapping pictures of them with their cellphones. Oh, well.

 

“Back at the park… did you mean it?” 

Lu Han has him pressed against the kitchen table, shirt unbuttoned, pants down. And he’s making him _questions_. Lu Han is tactless.  
“Huh?” Minseok doesn’t comprehend the question. He’s not up for riddles at that point.

“Did you mean it when you said you hate me?” Lu Han clarifies. 

Minseok shoots him a nasty look through his eyelashes, as if to ask if he’s serious. Lu Han whimpers, bites his lip, quickens the hand he has around both their dicks. Yes, sure, go ahead, make it even harder for Minseok to breathe while you make him a question. Good job, Lu Han.

“Did you?” he asks again, sounding genuinely concerned. His hand slows down. Minseok groans.

“No,” he’s forced to admit. Lu Han’s earsplitting smile is endearing and disgusting at the same time. “Though, I really should.”

“Why?” Lu Han sounds amused, tilting his head to the side and all.

“Be _cause_ —God, you’re unbelievable,” Minseok loses his cool, pulling Lu Han for a kiss just so he’ll stop fucking talking.

It’s super effective, and Lu Han doesn’t stop smiling, not even when he falls asleep. Just about as creepy as one can be.

 

 

On the fifth day of Minseok’s infamous trip to Beijing, Lu Han takes him to see the Great Wall.

It’s the single most beautiful thing Minseok has seen. He’s not sure if places that majestic are even supposed to exist in such a petty, unworthy world, but he’s grateful they do. He’s so charmed by the wall, the surroundings, and everything, that it takes a while for him to notice that there’s something wrong with Lu Han. Eventually, he does notice.

Lu Han is completely out of his personal space, which is a first since the day they met. No whispers, no hands all over, not even a glance; Lu Han’s eyes are set on the sight from the wall, unfocused, distracted. It bugs Minseok a little, but maybe Lu Han just got tired of him. It’s possible. Maybe the sex isn’t as good as he’d have wanted to. No big deal, right? … it really bugs Minseok, a lot.

“So,” Minseok finds himself starting a conversation. Lu Han’s head turns towards him so fast that he almost hears it snap. “I heard the wall was built in two-hundred-and-something BC.”

Lu Han blinks for a moment, and Minseok is afraid he’ll say nothing. However, soon enough, he smiles softly and shakes his head. “Not this part, no. See, the wall wasn’t built all at once…”

So he talks about the wall for the whole walk, explains each detail of its history, but he doesn’t even hold Minseok’s hand. He barely even looks at Minseok, and Minseok likes it less than he’d rather admit.

 

They get back to the city rather early; it’s barely three hours past lunchtime. Lu Han is back to being oddly quiet and distracted – distant – and Minseok really doesn’t know what to do.

“Do you want to go anywhere else…?” Minseok asks, a bit dumbly so, since the tourist there is him. Lu Han, however, doesn’t seem to find it weird. He pouts a little, as if contemplating it – it’s at moments like those that he switches from normal to mildly attractive – and then looks at Minseok bashfully. 

“Can we go back to my place…?” He sounds sad. Why does he sound so sad? How can someone sound sad after a morning at the Great fucking Wall of fucking China?! Minseok feels his heart ache a little. 

“Sure,” he says, smiling at Lu Han, because he feels like he needs all smiles he can get. Lu Han smiles back, hand reaching for Minseok’s arm, touching him for the first time that day. It’s comforting. 

He only lets go when they get home. He gets weird again. It’s the very first day Lu Han doesn’t kiss Minseok at the front door. He lets Minseok in, locks the door, mumbles something about taking a shower, disappears upstairs. At this point, Minseok is completely and ultimately convinced that he offended Lu Han somehow, and he sits on the couch and thinks for almost a whole hour, exhausts his own brain listing possibly upsetting things he could’ve done.

Lu Han didn’t seem to have complaints about the sex. He was always gleaming when he fell asleep, and his arms would always reach for Minseok’s naked figure. So… that’s not it. Then, maybe he wanted to try something weird but didn’t have the guts to ask Minseok? … that wasn’t a good reason for the sudden change in Lu Han’s spirits. In fact, being so insecure didn’t sound much like Lu Han. (Though, who’s Minseok to say what sounded like Lu Han or not? He knows Lu Han for exact five days, and won’t even have time to know him more deeply, since he’s leaving in T-minus—)

And that’s when it hits Minseok. That’s it. That’s _it_. He suddenly _knows_ , and he rushes to the bedroom he has been sharing with Lu Han all this time with fiery determination fueling his body.

Lu Han is literally just coming out of the shower, a towel over his shoulders, smelling like soap and cleanliness and warm water. Minseok is suddenly hyper-aware of the dry sweat clogging his pores. Despite that, he does not falter. 

“I’m gonna take a shower now,” he says conversationally, and his eyes don’t miss how Lu Han blinks quickly, as if not trying to thing about _something_.

“Okay,” Lu Han says, stepping to the side so Minseok can have access to the bathroom. “I’m gonna get some dinner. If you need something—”

“Ah, actually? I think I’m gonna take a bath. Is it okay if I use the bathtub?” This time, only a blind man would’ve missed Lu Han’s reaction. No, not even a blind man, because a blind man would’ve heard his breath hitch. Turns out that Minseok might not be an expert at seduction, but he can seduce Lu Han just fine.

“Yeah—Sure, yeah, yes,” Lu Han nods, eyes wide, lips pressed in a thin line. Minseok smiles at him, moving towards the bathroom, but not going in before laying his final blow: he brushes past Lu Han, slows down and…

“I won’t lock the door, okay?”

Now he can go in. And he does. And he doesn’t lock the door, as promised, and he almost expects Lu Han to burst in immediately, but he doesn’t. In fact, are those stomping sounds that Minseok hears heading downstairs? Oh, well. At least now he has time to take his shower.

As he fills the tub, he wonders if there could be any bath foam or bath salts around; half-heartedly looking into the bathroom cabinets, he finds a small basket full of things that seem to be just what he was looking for. He can’t read the labels, but some are pretty straightforward, with small drawings of bathtubs filled with bubbles. Lucky! He sets them aside, heads to the shower, and viciously cleans himself until his very soul is purified.

A month ago, if someone told Minseok he’d eventually spend a week in a mansion in China checking if his insides were clean, Minseok would’ve let out a horrified laugh. Five days ago, if someone told Minseok he’d eventually be so eager to please Lu Han, so impatient to let Lu Han see him naked and kiss him and whisper sweet nothings to him while marking his skin, Minseok would’ve found it hard to believe. However, as he gives himself a last scrub while watching the water in the bathtub rise, Minseok realizes that he has suffered from a tremendous change of heart. Was it for the money? Or for the flattery, the subsequent flattery that came with Lu Han worshipping his existence even though he’s just an average, plain-as-you-can-be person? 

Or was it for the sex? Minseok thanks the heavens that Jongdae can’t hear his thoughts from Korea, or else he’d never hear the end of it.

Maybe it was just sympathy?

A feeling of restlessness fills Minseok as he finishes showering and prepares the bath dutifully. He’s waiting for Lu Han. Where’s Lu Han? Does he not want to come in? Insecurity is quick to take place. Maybe Lu Han didn’t want him anymore… Minseok halts still, the possibility bursting into his mind like cold breeze. What if? What if? Did Minseok just make a fool of himself?

But wait a minute. Lu Han’s reaction when Minseok told him about the bath? The blinking? Biting his lip? Wide eyes, breath hitching? There was no mistake to it. Breathe, Minseok. Keep calm. Prepare the bath. Get in the bath. Wait.

It’s all but three minutes after Minseok gets in the bath – more than enough time for his cowardly self to accept that he’ll be bathing alone – when the bathroom door opens with a bang, closes with a bigger bang, and Minseok grins to himself. From where he’s sitting in the bathtub, he can see clothes flying, the occasional hint of a body moving, but he doesn’t get a full view of anything. The sound of the shower running pleases Minseok; cleaning himself again, how hygienic! Minseok’s body is strung with anticipation, and he plays a little with the scented foam covering his chest, still grinning for no bloody reason at all.

When the shower stops, Minseok takes a deep breath. Finally. Finally, his extensive effort at being seductive is gonna pay off. Lu Han enters Minseok’s vision field hesitantly, Minseok looks up, their eyes meet. Despite have seen Lu Han’s naked body every day since arriving China, there’s something erotic about how Lu Han just stands there, naked, flushed, hard, staring at Minseok with his mouth hanging open.

Minseok gives him what he hopes it is a foxy grin. “Get in.”

Lu Han is on Minseok before he can even blink, kissing the living daylights out of him.

He’s hot. As in, his body is extremely warm, burning imaginary marks on Minseok’s chest, leaving fleeting fingerprints on Minseok’s thighs. He’s hot, and hard, and passionate, and his body envelopes Minseok’s just so easily, even though they’re almost the same height; it’s like he’s trying to become one with Minseok, physically let him into his heart. It’s nice. It’s nice, and comforting, and very sexy when done naked in a warm bubble bath. 

Lu Han causes some damage on Minseok’s neck, sucking hickeys that actually hurt, and Minseok feels like he learned something new about himself when the sting of pain makes him moan involuntarily and loud. For a long, long time, all Lu Han does is to distribute love bites and hickeys and the occasional flick of tongue all the way down from the line of Minseok’s jaw to the base of his collarbones. Minseok tries to recall if he brought a scarf in his luggage, because he has a feeling he’ll need it from then on. 

“You,” Lu Han says. Minseok dreads whatever he’ll say. For a second. Then, Lu Han chuckles, sounding a bit high on adrenaline. “I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

Minseok lets out a cheeky laugh. “Thought I didn’t have it in me, huh?” It sounds a bit stupid, because that’s literally the most extreme seduction he has ever done, but hey, he has the right to put some airs. 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this _for me_ ,” Lu Han adds, letting out a sigh on the crook of Minseok’s neck. Hm, the disbelief is fair then.

“You looked really upset today,” Minseok’s hands are wet, but so is Lu Han’s hair, so there’s no issue with caressing it for a while, right? “I wanted to cheer you up.”

Lu Han hums in agreement, kissing his way down the slope of Minseok’s shoulders, but says nothing. It’s distressing. Minseok had hoped he’d use the cue to talk about it.

“Hey,” and he won’t take silence. Minseok needs to sort it out. He gives Lu Han’s hair a soft tug, forcing him to look up, to look at him. “What happened today?” Lu Han looks legit confused, as if he had no idea of what Minseok was referring to. “You looked so glum the whole day. It’s as if you were really worried about something.”

Now, Lu Han doesn’t bother with feigning ignorance anymore. Now, Lu Han is silent, staring at Minseok, eyes drinking Minseok up with an amount of desire that Minseok would never hope to understand. Silence is not what they need, so Minseok speaks up again. “Is it my fault?” He’s straightforward, firm. Lu Han needs to know that it’s okay to talk. “Is it something I did?”

Finally, finally, that elicits a reaction from Lu Han. However, it’s a confusing reaction. He laughs quietly, as if Minseok had told a joke. The little shit.

“Yes,” Lu Han nods. Oh? Minseok frowns. That’s not what he expected at all. He was sure that…? But well, wasn’t it…? Lu Han picks him up and switches their positions, so his back is now against the tub and Minseok is straddling his lap; from that position, Lu Han can sit back and admire him better, which is exactly what he does. He stares. He caresses. He’s suddenly all soft, careful touches, as if Minseok would break under his fingers. 

“You exist,” he says finally. Another sigh. The smile fades from his lips. “You exist, and you’re perfect, and cute, and your lips are beautiful, and you sometimes blink quickly and it’s super cute, and you eat a lot, and drool a lot in your sleep—”

“Hey!”

“—and you sweat like a pig, but it doesn’t matter, because you always shower as if you were trying to clean your bones, and you fold your clothes perfectly, and you don’t mind when I touch you in public, and just,” Lu Han swallows, pulls Minseok closer by his waist. “You’re everything I want. Everything. And I can’t even make you mine, because you’ll leave the day after tomorrow and in a month you won’t even remember my name.”

There is one word that can describe Minseok’s feeling after he hears that. It’s a simple, well-known word.

Outrage.

“Lu Han,” he calls out, but, for some reason, Lu Han is pushing him away. As if he had intentions of leaving.

“I’m sorry.” He has intentions of leaving. He’s trying to get up. As if Minseok would let him!

With more violence than necessary, Minseok slams both his hands on the edge of the bathtub, trapping Lu Han between his arms. The sound is intense, and it echoes frighteningly. He might’ve broken a bone. He doesn’t care.

“Stop it,” Minseok snarls, and Lu Han widens his eyes at him. He’s startled. Good. Minseok has lost his temper with him. “I know what you’re doing. What makes you think that I’ll forget about you when I go back home?”

Lu Han blinks. Now he’s the one confused. Good, excellent. “We only met because I bought your virginity online,” and, by admitting that, Lu Han’s cheeks blush in a distracting shade of red. “Which is not a good way to leave a nice first impression.”

Minseok holds back a laugh, because he’s supposed to be angry, but the corners of his lips are fighting him with mighty strength. “Look,” he says, forcing his face to be still. “I don’t care.” Great, back to the serious mood. “It’s true that we met in some…” how to put it…?

“Delicate circumstances,” Lu Han adds, laughs, and a chuckle escapes from Minseok’s lips. Damn it. Focus, Minseok. 

“Yes, yes. It’s true. But it doesn’t mean I don’t care about you,” Minseok says in a final tone. “You’re a nice person. If we had ever met in some other way, I’m sure we’d have been friends.”

Lu Han shakes his head. “I could never be friends with you,” he looks up to Minseok, smiles playfully. “I like you too much. I’d ruin everything.”

There. Mildly attractive. No, actually, not mildly. Just… attractive.

Minseok rolls his eyes. “We could be ‘special’ friends then. The point is—” the point is that Lu Han is kissing him, again. The point is that Lu Han is pulling him impossibly closer, again, and the contact plus the hot water are doing wonders to Minseok’s body. That’s the point, for now, apparently. It’s a good point.

“I might be in love with you,” Lu Han whispers against Minseok’s lips, almost ashamed. Almost. Okay, so maybe _that’s_ the point. “Don’t forget my name. Please. Don’t ever forget my name.”

Accidentally, Lu Han creates the perfect chance for Minseok to do something mischievous.

“I won’t forget your name, Lu Han,” Minseok says matter-of-factly, mentally rehearsing his next lines before putting on a sultry smile. “Though, right now,” he leans forward to whisper it in his ear. “It’d be nice if you made me forget mine.”

Those are the magic words

Eventually, Lu Han fucks Minseok so hard that the edge of the bathtub bruises his thighs, marks them with angry, sweetly painful stripes of purple. He does all the sorts of things to Minseok, with his hips and his fingers and his tongue, and he doesn’t stop until Minseok’s voice is raw from screaming, his body limp and satisfied.

Also, no one ever told Minseok men could orgasm twice in a row. Interesting…

 

 

On the sixth day of Minseok’s infamous trip to Beijing, Lu Han takes him to every corner of his house.

He fucks Minseok to exhaustion. He fucks him sweetly in the morning, then roughly after breakfast. They go back to bed, and this time it’s Minseok who fucks him, and Minseok has to take a while to recover after that because _holy shit_. They play footsie during lunch, and then cuddle for some caramel popcorn and dumb romcoms all afternoon. Lu Han falls asleep halfway through the second film, so Minseok has time to google ‘how to blowjob’ and prepare a surprise for when he wakes up. It’s a success. Minseok is officially a master of google-fu.

It’s not enough to make Lu Han dread the following day any less, as Minseok can notice by the drop of his mood after the sunset, but it’s all Minseok can do.

“I can come back one of these days. When it’s summer. Bring Jongdae with me,” Minseok whispers to Lu Han as they cuddle in bed, ready to fall asleep, but, at the same time, not all that ready. “You could set a friend of yours with him. The creepiest friend you have.”

Lu Han snickers, caressing Minseok’s knuckles distractedly. “I know someone perfect for the job.”

“Great. It’s decided, then.” He says those things because he feels sorry for Lu Han. Lu Han is crushed. It’s visible, and anyone would feel sorry for him. “Also, you could visit me in Korea, you know? Business trip, or something?”

Minseok just feels sorry for him. “Next time I catch a break, I will.” It’s not that he’s actually sad. “It might take a while, though.” It’s just sympathy.

It’s just sympathy, but it makes Minseok sad anyway, so he cuddles closer to Lu Han, closes his eyes, and whispers, “I’ll wait for you.”

 

 

On the seventh day of Minseok’s infamous trip to Beijing, Lu Han takes him to the airport and kisses him goodbye.

Minseok manages to board before any hypothetical homophobic mobs reach him, and he has Lu Han’s number safely stored in his phone. Just barely five minutes after Minseok leaves him behind, Lu Han sends him a message.

_How about you forget about the flight and come back outside?_

Lu Han’s overly formal Korean is hilarious. That’s why Minseok is giggling while typing a response.

 _i’d get in trouble bc of my visa so no can do_

It takes a while for the reply to come, but it does.

_I can fix that for you. Come back. (Crying)_

So gross, and yet so adorable.

 _i will_ , Minseok types back. _someday_.

The scarf around his neck smells of Lu Han’s cologne; it was a present from him, taken from his closet and pushed into Minseok’s hands insistently. Under the scarf, there are hickeys so big that they hurt from times to times, just like the dark bruises on his thighs, the scratches on his back, the marks along his buttocks. His entire body hurts, heavy with fatigue, but it’s hard for him to find that sensation unpleasant. There’s no way that’s still sympathy. … but there’s no way it’s something else either, right?

His cellphone buzzes.

_I’ll count down the days._

Another buzz.

_Let’s keep in touch, OK? ♥_

There’s a joke in Minseok’s head about Lu Han being an actual black market organ smuggler who’s after Minseok’s heart, but it dies on the confusion Minseok experiences when he can’t sort out his own feelings. But he does promise to keep in touch. 

And that’s the end of Minseok’s infamous trip to Beijing.


End file.
